


More Of Me

by SashaDistan



Series: Space Husbands [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come as Lube, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Gratuitous Smut, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Married Sheith, Not Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Purring Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Service Top Keith (Voltron), Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slightly Non-Human Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan
Summary: The preparation has taken months. Keith's conditioned his responses and practised his timings. Everything is ready. And it will all be worth it. For Shiro.Anything for Shiro.Or: the one with non-verbal feral Keith, and Keith on tape, and a very accurate replica sex toy.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Space Husbands [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892728
Comments: 42
Kudos: 234





	More Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> I have no excuse and I don't need one. I had an idea about Keith prepping things so he could top his husband whilst feral and Janel helped and here we are.

The preparation takes months.

Months of sneaking around, half-truths, and private workouts which leave him sweaty and shaking but far from exhausted. Months of training himself, honing his reactions down to the wire, conditioning his responses.

But it's all for Shiro, so it's all been worth it.

Keith finishes the last of his sit ups just as he hears Atlas chime to announce her Captain's arrival in their quarters. Keith had wheeled and begged with her to ensure that Shiro left the bridge and came home promptly, and the ship had been only too pleased to comply. She knew that whatever Keith's plans, they involved making her Captain happy; and Atlas was only fractionally less dedicated to Shiro's happiness than Keith was. She'd once forcibly locked Shiro in his quarters when the man had been on the verge of over working himself into an actual collapse. Keith had been on a mission at the time, and he could not have been more grateful for Atlas looking out for his husband when he wasn't there.

But he’s here today, and he’s ready. He's worked out, here in the privacy of their bedroom rather than the gym, taken a perfunctory shower so he doesn't start things by being sweaty and disgusting, then deliberately spiked his heart rate with his last round of sit ups. He's naked, achingly hard, his hair pulled into a ponytail because his fingers are too uncoordinated to braid it. He doesn't touch himself. He can’t.

Quickly, he gets out the items he'll need for later, placing them exactly where he's practised by himself a dozen times, praying that the repetition sticks. Then he hits the _play_ button on the audio file on his PADD, and waits. The track is silent for the first part, a long section of nothingness, because Keith is still present and capable of speech, if not for long.

“Baby?”

“In here.”

It’s no secret that Shiro loves Keith’s galra side. He always has, even when they didn’t know why Keith had almost no refractory period, or why his teeth went sharp when he came. It wasn’t until after his second puberty and growth spurt on the space whale, that all his inherited features began to show themselves. Especially when they had sex, and it’s been a long time since Keith doubted that Shiro’s loves of _all_ of him. But it’s only times of high stress or extreme lust that causes the switch, and Keith’s never been able to consciously trigger it. Until now.

He normally feels the change when Shiro is balls deep inside him, big hands mapping and clutching tight at his body, possessive, filthy praise whispered into his ear. But that’s not for tonight. A while back he left his phone recording audio when they were having sex, and later Keith fought with the editing software to trim down the file until it was just Shiro’s voice; dark and low, whispering ‘ _good boy’_ whilst railing him into the mattress. And now, he’s got the change down to a science.

He works out, raises his pulse, floods himself with adrenaline, jerks off. And at the peak of that high, _those_ words in _that_ voice make him shift. Keith has practised, has been listening to the recording of Shiro saying ‘good boy’ whilst he did his sit ups, and he knows that the moment Shiro gets a hand on his cock, it’s going to be goodbye to his higher brain functions. He double checks that everything is in place, and steps toward the door as Shiro enters.

Shiro is, as always, utterly stunning. The most beautiful man, in this or any other universe, blinks once taking in the view Keith is presenting him with. Keith grins, slow and languid.

“Hey starlight.”

“Hey yourself.” Shiro is blushing already, thumbing open the studs of his high collared uniform jacket. Keith hardly ever uses pet names for him, the effect is noticeable. “What’s the occasion?”

“Gonna take real good care of you.”

“Is that so?”

Keith licks at his teeth – still flat – and steps forward. He can practically hear Shiro’s pulse, smell his arousal at this close range, and he wants his husband. He closes his eyes and replays the sound of Shiro whispering ‘good boy’ as he slides his tongue directly between Shiro’s lips. Shiro kisses him back, open and warm, letting him make it filthy right away. Keith hasn’t got the restraint for preamble, not today, and Shiro presses against him everywhere. His big hand is unable to resist the lure of so much naked skin, and the moment those thick fingers close around his cock, Keith is gone.

He pulls back with a soft, bloodless nip to Shiro’s lower lip, watching his husband through sharper eyes, his vision gold tinted. Shiro stares, awed.

“Oh, Keith...”

A growl of pleasure and pride blooms in Keith’s chest, a deep rumble which fills the room, because the man he loves looks like all his Christmases just came at once, and he’s got no idea of all the rest Keith’s got planned.

Keith pulls at his clothes, impatient to get his mouth on more of Shiro’s skin, and together they manage to open Shiro’s jacket. Keith rucks up his undershirt, exposing his chest and the ridges of his abs. The audio on the recording begins to play with near perfect timing.

“Stars ‘Kashi.” Keith recognises his own voice, there is no intruder, so he doesn’t pause on his mission to lick and kiss Shiro’s nipples, tugging at his belt with both hands. Shiro glances around though, surprised. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Keith?” Shiro sounds concerned, so Keith reassures him with a short, happy purr. Then Keith is bending to place a kiss below his navel, and Shiro shivers.

“You going to let me take you care of you, ‘Kashi?” Keith-on-tape asks, voice low.

“Ungh… yeah, Keith. Yeah, anything.”

Keith grunts, yanks down Shiro’s trousers, and pushes him back onto the bed. Shiro goes with a soft ‘oof’ bouncing just once on the mattress as Keith follows him down. He wants this man, wants him writhing and helpless and spilling himself just for Keith. Shiro’s eyes are dark and surprised and a little lust-drunk, but his quickly plumping cock lying along the crease of his hip, tells Keith that his husband is completely onboard. Keith catches the hand with the spark of gold – their wedding band – and winds their fingers together as he kisses Shiro’s wrist.

He has enough coordination left to remove Shiro’s uniform pants and his underwear without ripping them. He is careful with his claws at his moves back up Shiro’s body, wrapping a hand under his knee and folding up his leg to expose him as he does so. Shiro swears, and Keith smiles.

“You’re so good for me, starlight. So beautiful.” Shiro likes praise, and Keith-on-tape is obviously going to take full advantage of that fact. Which is fine, because Keith can’t be bothered with words even if he could fit them around his tongue.

“K-Keith?”

Keith rumbles another short purr, because the sweet sound of Shiro’s voice isn’t enough to make him look away from the sight of his target.

“Love you ‘Kashi.” He says on the recording. “Love having you like this.”

Keith fits himself between Shiro’s knees, sucking a hickey onto Shiro’s inner thigh, before moving down to spread his cheeks apart. Shiro takes over holding the leg Keith raised without instruction, and Keith would tell him he’s proud, but that’s a thought for later. There are no thoughts for now. There’s just this.

Shiro jolts at the first touch of his tongue, twisting and trying to pull away. Keith growls and pins him with a long figured, claw tipped hand across his abdomen, pushing his face closer into the musky heat of his lover, the intoxicating scent of him just here. The first push of his tongue into Shiro is tight, hole fluttering around his tongue. But Keith is driven, determined, and he spreads Shiro’s legs wide as he begins to open him up; sucking and kissing at his entrance, thrusting his tongue deep as he can get it into Shiro’s body. Above him, Shiro bites his knuckle and whines with the sensation. That’s no good, because Keith wants to hear him. Luckily, the Keith who was in charge of all his faculties planned for this event thoroughly.

“C’mon, beautiful. Let me hear you. You make such pretty sounds.” There is a pause in the recording and Keith’s breaths on the tape are subsumed by Shiro whimpering on the bed. “Good boy. That’s it, louder.”

Shiro wails as Keith laps at him, licking kittenishly and teasing at his rim, then groans aloud when Keith’s tongue sinks back into the wetness of his hole.

“There’s my boy.”

“K-Keith…” Shiro is gasping, chest heaving, and Keith pulls away from him to look down at his prize. Shiro’s nipples are hard, honey coloured points, and Keith desperately wants to put his mouth on them too. He loves Shiro’s chest. “Holy… You planned all of this?”

Keith barely understands the question. But it doesn’t matter. His husband is flushed a glorious soft pink which contrasts so nicely with the dark lavender of his own skin, and his cockhead is resting in a little smear of precum on his abdomen. Shiro tugs on his bicep, and Keith follows the motion until they are face to face. Shiro cups his jaw, smiling.

“You’re so perfect Keith. I love you.”

Keith kisses him hard, using the play of tongues and teeth to slot his hips against Shiro’s arse, so tantalisingly close to where he really wants to be. Shiro is wet and open from his tongue, and Keith wants to bury himself there and never leave again. He thrusts against Shiro, sliding hotly against him. His cockhead taps at his hole then slips, missing his target, and Keith bites down on a growl. He can do this, Shiro needs this, wants this, and he did not spend a hundred hours practising to screw up now.

He rests his forehead against Shiro’s sternum and breathes deep, pulling up the reserves of patience which come so naturally to Shiro, but have been a hard-earned virtue for Keith. On the recording, his voice urges him forward.

“You’re doing so good. So good for me princess. So fucking tight around my cock.”

Shiro makes a soft noise which is almost distress, and Keith tilts his hips until the blunt tip of his cock catches at Shiro’s rim. He pushes in without stopping, watching as Shiro’s body opens for him. Taking in every single inch of his hard, slightly-alien dick, until his hips are flush against the plush swell of Shiro’s arse. He growls in pleasure.

“Oh… fuck. Fuck-!” Shiro’s prosthetic hand is in his hair, gripping tight but not moving him anywhere, and Keith pushes into the contact until Shiro is stroking the pointed tips of his ears as well. “Stars… Keith. Ungh god… move- please. Fuck-”

Shiro is like a vice around him, so perfect and his walls grip around each of the subtle ridges at the underside of his cock when Keith begins to pull out. Shiro moans, wordless and wanton, and Keith feels like a god. He rocks his hips, playing with Shiro’s hole, teasing him as he pops the head of his cock in and out until Shiro’s rim is swollen and puffy, and the bigger man is practically thrashing on the bed. Keith grips his hips tight, claws leaving little dents in his skin, as he plunges back in.

“Oh ‘Kashi, you’re so perfect like this. Wish you could see yourself. Love the way you stretch around me, all split open on my cock and sucking it in like you can’t get enough.” Whatever Keith-on-tape is saying, it must be good, because on the next hard thrust, Shiro practically screams, prosthetic hand grabbing at the bedsheets so hard they almost tear. “Mmmm… if only they could see you. Takashi Shirogane, Captain of the Atlas, Defender of the Universe, helpless with his arse in the air for my cock. But they don’t get to see you. ‘Cause you’re mine. Aren’t you ‘Kashi?”

“Yes!” Shiro whimpers, desperate. Keith withdraws slowly, then fucks back into him harder.

“Say it, pretty boy. Say you’re mine.”

“Yours.” Shiro’s compliance is immediate, desperate. “All yours Keith. Only for you.”

On the bed, Keith snarls in victory. He grabs hold of Shiro’s other leg, pulls up both knees, practically folds him in half as he rests all his weight – more than his slender frame suggests but nothing compared to Shiro’s bulk – on the back of Shiro’s thighs, and begins to pummel him into the mattress. Shiro whines and whimpers, teeth sinking into his lower lip, hair sweaty and messed up from tossing against the pillow, and Keith grins. He can’t help but watch the miraculous way his cock disappears into Shiro’s body, wants to watch it all day. But, he can feel pleasure building deep in his belly, sparking behind his eyelids, insistent with the desire to fuck this man and fill him with his seed. Claim him.

“That’s it, beautiful. You’re so perfect.” Keith-on-tape says. Shiro’s eyes get brighter, his squeezes around Keith’s cock, and Keith loses it.

He hammers into Shiro, purple-striped hips like a piston as he smacks into his arse, hard enough to leave red imprints, and spills himself into the tight channel around his cock. A heady waft of satisfaction flows along with his orgasm, and Keith feels the purr building in his chest, even though he’s still tense in every muscle from the waist down. He mouths softly at Shiro’s chest, tongue soothing wetly over the marks left by his teeth, taking a few moments for his pulse to steady.

But he’s far from done.

His hips rock forward automatically, moving within the heat of Shiro’s perfect arse, pushing around the cum he’s already filled him with. He bends to lick a stripe up Shiro’s ridged stomach, gaze fixed on the sight of Shiro’s cock – angrily red at the head, fully hard and leaking pre – where it lays on his abs.

This is the moment Keith knows will be the hardest. It’s the only time on the recording that he directs his comments to himself; because no amount of planning, timing, and repetition was going to be enough to override his base instinct to keep fucking Shiro. He remembers being nervous, but he’s not nervous now. Shiro is pliant and glowing underneath him, and even if this is the moment that weirds Shiro out, his husband isn’t going anywhere fast. Keith is stronger than he looks.

The rational, calm voice of Keith, Commander of the Blades, is going to instruct and coax the feral lust-brained galran Keith to move forward with his carefully laid plan. But it was the only thing he could think of to make himself pull out of the hot, tight heat of Shiro's arse after flooding him with cum, even though it's only his first orgasm and even though he's still completely hard.

But he needs to, for the rest of his plan to work. For Shiro. _For Shiro_. He grins.

“Look at him, Keith.” Keith-on-tape attracts his attention, and Keith twitches an ear. He is looking, and the view is fantastic. “Yeah… look at him. Look how pretty his mouth is.”

It’s not a bad suggestion, and Keith drags his gaze up the long, flushed length of Shiro’s torso to watch his face. The lips in question are wet, parted, the shadows within tempting and delicious. Shiro says his name, almost silent. Keith fucks into him gently, shushing his query.

“Such soft lips,” Keith-on-tape says, voice banked with heat. “Why don’t you go on up there? Fill him up too?”

It’s a tempting thought, but Keith likes it here, with his cock filling Shiro’s arse so perfectly. His smile widens, then he drags his claws down Shiro’s abs, flicking his sensitive cockhead, watching a clear drop ooze from the slit.

“He wants you too,” Keith-on-tape switches his attention back to Shiro. “Don’t you ‘Kashi? You look so good with something in your mouth.”

Shiro whines, panting.

“He’s wants your cock in his mouth, Keith. It’s his favourite.”

The moment Shiro starts to nod, Keith wants to see if his other self is right. Shiro’s lips are very soft, after all. Eager, Keith pulls from Shiro’s slicked hole, making the bigger man whimper as each ridge pulls at his rim, and crawls up him. Other Keith was right, because his husband’s eyes have gone dark and half lidded. Keith is good to listen to himself.

Keith-on-tape speaks again, whispering like it’s a secret between them. It sort of is.

“Remember Keith, he wants more of you. He wants to be filled. Don’t you, princess?”

Keith grins, showing fangs. This part is new, but it's going to be the most fun.

It took a long time to coax this particular fantasy from Shiro. It something he wants, but didn't want to admit to, because of how he thought it would make Keith feel. The knowledge that his husband wants be filled at both ends is heady and powerful. He was quick to reassure Keith that he didn't want another person in their bed. Not ever. But Shiro, the man who will croon utter filth into his ear or against his skin whilst they fuck, was shy and embarrassed when he whispered that he thinks Keith's cock is so pretty and that he wants it more than once.

He remembers what to do. There’s a velvet bag on the nightstand, a toy within. He watches Shiro’s face as he discards the black fabric, the way his husband’s breath becomes suddenly shallow, his blush deepening as he takes in the perfectly sculpted inches of the toy. Keith preens, then presses a kiss to the head.

“Keith...”

The toy is weighty in his hand, and silky soft. A thin layer of supple, malleable silicone over the firm core, designed to replicate the textures of a real cock. It is a lovely purple ombre, darker at the head and base, fading along the shaft. Except for where the four ridges press through the ‘skin’ layer from the inside, they stand out. Keith takes to toy away from his mouth and drags the replica of his cock across Shiro’s lips, before heading further south. Shiro makes a desperately noise; so needy for Keith, that he needs more Keith. And Keith is only too happy to provide.

There’s lube on the nightstand, but that will require a level of coordination that Keith feels incapable of. It doesn’t matter. Shiro is still sloppy and open from Keith’s fucking, and Keith kneels between his legs and rubs the toy into the mess leaking from him, smearing his cum everywhere. For a heartbeat he places the replica cock alongside his own and wonders if they’ll both fit inside his husband at once.

“Good boy Shiro. You’re gonna take me like a champ, aren’t you? You always do. So perfect.”

Keith chews at his lower lip, just for something to do with his mouth, and rocks the head of the toy against Shiro’s perineum as Keith-on-tape whispers dirty praise to him. Shiro moans, gasps when the head strikes at his puffy hole, but doesn’t push in. His breath catches in his chest as Keith finds the perfect angle and sinks the toy deep into him. He grabs a pillow, pulls Shiro’s arse up with a clawed hand wrapped around him, and keeps his hips titled just so with the extra padding. He pushes the base of the toy tight to Shiro’s cheeks, and knows he’s dragged the ridges over the right spot because Shiro swears colourfully. Keith chuffs.

Then he’s climbing over Shiro’s chest, claws flicking at the tight nubs of his nipples as he goes, until he is straddling his husband’s wide shoulders, Shiro’s arms looping under his thighs and his arse. The head of his cock, still hard and throbbing and tacky with his first orgasm, taps against Shiro’s lips. Shiro whines.

“Such a pretty mouth,” praises Keith-on-tape. “Best put it to good use.”

Shiro opens his mouth further, maybe to say something, maybe to beg and whine for what he wants. Keith doesn’t wait to find out, but simply slots the head of his cock into the welcoming heat of Shiro’s mouth and slides home.

Shiro is accomplished at everything he does. From flying to fighting to fucking, the dedication with which he practices and hones his skills does not waver. Keith knows his husband can take it, loves to take it, and Keith loves to feel the rush as Shiro’s resistance pops, and he finds the head of his cock in Shiro’s throat. He backs away, pulling out until the head rests on Shiro’s tongue, and gazes down at Shiro looking fabulously wrecked after just one thrust. His hair is a mess, his lips are wet, his eyes glassy and unfocused. He feels Shiro writhe underneath him, trying to get closer.

“Easy there, big guy.” Keith-on-tape has got his timings just perfect for this bit, and Keith feels his hips start to move with the trained repetition of his plan. “I’ve got you.”

Keith steadies himself with a hand against the wall, the other petting Shiro’s face as he rocks himself back into the eager wetness of Shiro’s mouth. Shiro tongues the underside, playing with the sensitive ridges until Keith’s purr is deep like a growl, and constant like a wave rolling in his chest and throat. He thrusts short and slow, keeping Shiro’s mouth full, watching as his husband inhales the musky scent which is so strong coming off his galra skin. Shiro loves having the weight of Keith’s cock on his tongue, and Keith rocks deep, fucking in fully so that he can drag every bump over that wet muscle. The tightness of Shiro’s throat around the head makes him snarl in carnal desire.

Shiro glances up at him, his eyes watering a little and desperate and suddenly Keith finds himself at an edge he thought was ages away still. He snaps his hips forward, stuffing Shiro full as he comes directly down his throat. The angle is unkind, Shiro can’t swallow it all, and Keith feels his purr kick up a notch, watching spit and cum dribbling from Shiro’s lips where they’re stretched tight around his cock.

“A little messy there, baby. Love getting to play with you like this.” Keith-on-tape clearly had a pretty good sense for how this was all going to go down. Keith feels oddly proud. “You look so good so full of me.”

Keith shifts his hips back so that his husband can breathe and swallow, then gasps as Shiro uses the distance to start licking and mouthing obscenely at his still hard cock. He’s sensitive now, but the shivers which crawl along his spine are good and quickly begin to stoke the fire within once more. He pushes two fingers into Shiro’s mouth, watching intently as Shiro laps at them as best he can. Keith pulls out, gathers the cum which leaked and feeds it back to Shiro, who moans, eyes rolling back into his head, eyelashes fluttering. He twists, the hand on the wall dropping down, claws walking across Shiro’s skin and not touching his rock-hard erection, until he can dip his hand down to wrap around the base of the toy.

Shiro’s hips jerk immediately, and Keith growls. Too much squirming with ruin his plan. He winds the fingers of his other hand into Shiro’s silver forelock and pins him to the mattress by his hair. Shiro whimpers, but relaxes, and Keith slides his cock back into the pliant heat of Shiro’s greedy mouth. His other hole is no less eager, and Keith makes the most of his famed flexibility and their size difference to watch as he pulls the toy almost all the way out of Shiro’s well fucked arse, swirling the head around and tugging at his rim. Shiro is dishevelled, the mess of Keith’s cum frothed up around the toy, but he squirms with the desire to be filled again. Keith is very determined to give his husband what he wants. He pushes back in, timing it with the thrust of his hips, bottoming out in Shiro’s mouth and arse simultaneously.

“So pretty, baby.” The recording praises warmly. “So pretty stuffed full of me.”

Shiro moans, and the vibrations around his cock are heavenly. Big hands, one flesh and blood, and one white and blue space-tech come up to wrap around his hips. Shiro traces the pale mauve lines of his stripes, lighter than the main shade of his skin, and Keith can’t help but fuck into him again. Shiro wants this, wants Keith to have his way with him, wants to lie back and take it. Keith chuffs happily.

“You like that don’t you, princess?” Keith-on-tape purrs verbally and Keith on the bed purrs too as Shiro swallows around him. “Like having me in you at both ends, so full and filthy and fucked because of me. All mine, my gorgeous husband.”

In-between thrusts, Shiro’s breath is coming short. Keith reaches with his free arm for the base of the toy and grinds it hard into Shiro’s prostate. Shiro whimpers with his mouth full.

“You gonna come for me, beautiful? Going to come on my cock whilst you blow me? Such a good boy, so hot and perfect. So willing...” Keith-on-tape is getting breathy, voice rumbling and banked with heat. “So hot for me that you’re gonna make a mess all over yourself? Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up after.”

Shiro’s mouth is the best place Keith’s cock has ever been. He hollows his cheeks, suckling insistently as his tongue plays with the textured underside, and Keith feels his vision going blurry, skin hot as sweat rolls down his chest. Shiro’s hands grip harder, leaving their own imprints alongside his hip stripes, urging him to move faster, harder, begging without words to be filled. Keith growls; Shiro never needs to beg with him, Shiro can have everything he wants.

“That’s it. Mmmmm, fuck ‘Kashi. You’re so good at that. Such a gifted mouth… and all for me, just for me. Come for me, starlight. Show me how much you like my cock in your mouth. I’m gonna come all over your talented tongue.”

Shiro’s eyes squeeze shut, tears rolling down his cheeks, lips swollen and red from the blow job. Keith shudders at the sight, his husbands’ messed up hair and flushed skin. He tightens his hold in Shiro’s bangs, pinning him to the mattress just as firmly as Shiro is holding him in place by his hips, and growls. Shiro tenses underneath him, there is the slightest graze of his teeth, and then Keith is coming and coming and yowling with how fast the sensitive aftershocks overtake him as he climaxes. But he pulls back enough to see, hooking his claws into Shiro’s mouth, watching the way the purple head of his cock spurts wetly on Shiro’s tongue.

“You did so well, princess. Just lay there and let me take care of you some more, OK?”

“OK,” Shiro whispers against Keith’s cock, making him shiver all over again. Keith beams at him.

The iron grip on his thighs and arse lessen, and then Keith slides down and wastes no time at all in pushing his tongue into where his cock has so recently been. Shiro moans, trying to suck his tongue as Keith licks at him. He nips Shiro’s lower lip, then tilts his jaw as his begins to work his way south across Shiro’s amazing body. He licks everywhere, gathering salt-sweat on his tongue, drinking down every needy sound Shiro’s makes as he laps over each nipple in turn, before heading for the hot mess decorating Shiro’s abs.

That Shiro came for him, came from sucking his cock whilst stuffed full with his replica, makes his head spin. He mewls, claws tickling down Shiro’s ribs as he cleans him with his tongue. He’s careful and delicate around his softening cock, gentle as he grasps the base of the toy and eases the purple silicone from Shiro’s hole. He moves to lick up the mess there too, causing Shiro to whine and shiver, mouthing his name like a prayer. Shiro’s is a boneless weight on the bed, and Keith is proud of how much he’s ruined his usually well-composed husband.

“Gorgeous.”

“Oh, Keith…” Shiro sounds like he’s drifting, Keith loves it.

He sits up, kneeling between Shiro’s splayed thighs, and takes a deep breath. It’s easier to think now that he’s fully spent, the memories of what he needs to do next are clearer. The first time he forced himself to bloom into his galra features had been something of a disaster, because he hadn’t expected it to work, and had no idea how to calm down again afterwards. Now he has it down to a fine art. He runs his hand through his hair – not using his claws – aiming for a particular spot and angle, moving just like Shiro would. He trails his hand down the back of his neck, sneaking the same squeeze to his nape, that Shiro so often gives him when they are walking together. He closes his eyes and pants as the high which accompanies his galra features leaves his body, tuned into the soft, relaxing scruffing.

Keith grunts in pleasure and exhaustion, then allows himself to sink down onto Shiro, pillowing his head on his husband’s stomach, listening to his heart beat. There are both worn out and well fucked, and blissfully happy.

“Good boy,” Says Keith-on-tape, and Keith smiles, because he’s unsure who the comment was directed at.

Eventually, Shiro’s prosthetic fingers card through his hair and tilt up his jaw. Keith reaches for the man he loves and tangles their hands together.

“Oh, Keith...” Shiro sounds overcome with emotion and close to tears. His voice is a touch hoarse; it makes Keith preen. “You did all that for me?”

“I’d do anything for you.” He kisses the bright band of Shiro’s wedding ring. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Keith wants to kiss him, but he also never wants to move again. He settles for placing a gentle peck above Shiro’s navel. Shiro is quiet for a while, then:

“How long did you spend practising that recording, Keith?”

Keith thinks of the dozen failed attempts, the hours spent editing out the background noises and splicing bits together to get the timing right. And he had to do it all himself, because there was no way he was going to ask Pidge and let her find out exactly what he was doing for the Captain. He purrs.

“As many times as it took, beautiful.”

Shiro sighs a laugh, then yanks him up for a series of languid kisses Keith would happily drown in. He purrs again.

The preparation has taken months, but it’s all been worth it. For Shiro.

For Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come chat with us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan)
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> Thank you to the incredible [Lole](https://twitter.com/@leandralena) for being an awesome beta reader.


End file.
